The Adventures of May and Sweet Rage
by PiNk BuTtErFLy
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP!!May begins her Pokemon adventure at the Game Corner and gains a Pokemon friend...oh just read it...I'm no good at summaries! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

The Adventures of May and Sweet Rage  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is my fan characters...I don't own anything else!  
  
May woke up early with a smile on her face. Today was the day that the new Game Corner would open. She had been looking forward to its opening for a month, and finally, it was open.  
  
May is a 14 year old girl that lives in Goldenrod city. She lives alone with her mother. Her father and a few others from Goldenrod city were very interested in the legendary Pokemon, and the team of Pokemon researchers set off on the journey 10 years ago. Since then, May's father has never returned home. Because of this, May's mother never allowed her to leave and begin her own Pokemon training journey.  
  
May got out of her bed and quickly twisted her hair into 2 pigtail braids. She put on her turquoise bandana, leaving 2 strands hanging out. She got dressed, making sure to put on her lucky fang necklace. Then she ran down the stairs, kissed her mother goodbye, and rode her bike to the Game Corner.  
  
As soon as she got there, she went over to the prize counter to take a look at some of the prizes they were offering. "Let's see..." she said to no one in particular. A man in dark sunglasses came up behind her. "Looking for something?" he asked.  
  
May was surprised and quickly spun around. "Just checking out the prizes. Lots of them are stuff for trainers, like those TM things over there, and those different colored Pokeballs, and those little sacks of colorful berries..."  
  
(A/N: I know that in the game they don't really have Pokeballs and berries in the Game Corner...I needed to put in more stuff. Okay, sorry to bother yu...back to the  
  
fic! ^_^)  
  
It was obvious she didn't know too much about TMs or Pokeballs or the healing berries. But among the TMs and Pokeballs and berry sacks was something that caught her eye.  
  
"THEY'RE GIVING AWAY POKEMON?!?" she shrieked! "OH MY GOSH!!!" May looked at how many coins it was to become the proud owner of a Level 10 Rattata- that was the cheapest Pokemon listed there. "What? 500 coins!" She stuck her hand in her pocket-the 5 dollars she had in there was only enough to get herself 20 coins.  
  
"A little pricey..." The sunglasses man looked at May, whose face looked gloomy without the smile she just had on a minute ago. "Tell you what," he said. "I dont have much use for these coins here. I have pretty much all of the prizes up there. Why don't you go ahead and have this coin box with my coins inside?"  
  
May smiled politely. "Thank you, but you earned those coins. You keep them."  
  
"No, I insist! I don't need them. Here." The sunglasses man put the box into her hands. Before May could object, the man had already left the Game Corner. For a moment she felt guilty. But a moment never lasts long.  
  
"Oh well!" she said with a grin. "Time to start saving up for something besides a dinky Rattata."  
  
(A/N: No offense to Rattata fans out there...but honestly, would you really waste 500 coins on a Rattata when you can find them everywhere that tall grass is? Okay I'll stop interrupting now ^_^)  
  
She glanced through the prizes once more, and decided to save up for an Eevee after seeing its picture in the prize window and squealing at its extreme cuteness. The Eevee was 2000 coins, and May only had 450 from the man. "Better start playing," she said, and she sat down at the nearest slot machine.  
  
A week later, she had enough coins for the Eevee. But when she got there, she was in for a shock. "I'm extremely sorry to announce," said one of the employees, " that Eevee's are no longer available here."  
  
May was so upset. After all that hard work to collect enough coins for an Eevee, they weren't there anymore.  
  
"However," said the employee, "we now have a small stock of Dratinis going for only 1500 coins!"  
  
May was in shock. Not a bad shock, but a good shock. All she ever wanted was a Dratini, and she remembered her father promising her a Dratini before he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"May," her father said to her when she was only four. "I'm going on a journey to find Pokemon."  
  
"But when will you be back?" she asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "But I promise that when i get back, I'll bring you a special Pokemon."  
  
"Like the one in the story you told me?"  
  
"Yes, May. It's name is Dratini, and one day, you'll have one of your very own."  
  
"Thank you Daddy. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May smiled, and joined the long line that was forming in front of the counter. When there were about three people in front of her, she realized the people going into the storage room to claim their prizes were coming out empty handed. "Oh my gosh...did they run out?" she thought to herself.  
  
Finally it was her turn, and one of the employees let her into the storage room. "We have good news, and then we have some bad news."  
  
May gasped. She was afraid of the bad news.  
  
"The good news is, we have one Dratini left."  
  
"Really? I'll take it!"  
  
"The bad news," the employee continued, "is that we think there's something wrong with it. Come take a look."  
  
May looked into the cage that the Dratini was being kept in. Its sad eyes made it look kind of sick, and it was off color-a deep violet. But May didn't care what it looked like-it needed to get out of that cage.  
  
"I'll take it," she said, handing her coins to the employee.  
  
With a shocked look on his face, the employee unlocked the cage. "He's male." he said.  
  
"Ohh...darn, I wanted a female! Thank you so much!" she said to the employee, hugging her Dratini.  
  
"I can't wait to take you home!" May exclaimed. "But what should I name you?" she said, walking out of the Game Corner. Then she remembered the story about the Dratini. She knew it by heart. She told it to herself, and the ending revealed the perfect name for her Dratini.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...And finally, the Pokemon that Team Rocket took away was released by the girl. She hugged the Pokemon close. 'Sweet Rage, I'll never ever let you out of my sight again!'"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sweet Rage...I'll call you Sweet Rage, just like that story." She hugged her Dratini close.  
  
If Dratinis could smile those really big smiles just like humans could, that's exactly what Sweet Rage would be doing at that moment.  
  
  
  
So, how was Chapter 1? Review please!! I'll be up with more soon...don't freak! ^_^ 


	2. Leaving Home

Chapter 2-Leaving Home  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own fan characters. NOTHING!! Don't sue me, k?  
  
When we last left off, May was naming her Dratini. She named it Sweet Rage. Now, May is right outside her front door.  
  
May opened the door excitedly. "MOM!!!" she called. "Come look at what I got!"  
  
May's mother walked in from the kitchen. When she saw Sweet Rage, her mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh...where did you get that?"  
  
"The Game Corner. I was actually saving up for an Eevee, but then they were sold out, so I got myself a Dratini instead. Isn't it cute? I named him Sweet Rage." She smiled a big smile and hoped her mom wouldn't make her give it back or give it away or something.  
  
May's mother smiled back at her. "He's so adorable!" She walked over to Sweet Rage and patted him on the head. Then she looked up at May. "What does he eat?"  
  
"Oh...I don't know," said May. "Where can I find out?"  
  
"Well," said her mother. She had an odd look on her face, and her smile faded. "You could always go to New Bark Town, and ask Professer Elm..."  
  
"Could I really?" May was getting excited. This could be the start of her Pokemon journey.  
  
"But then you would be gone, and I don't want you to end up like your father did..." She brushed a tear from her eye. "But I guess you're missing out on a good experience, and so maybe you should go."  
  
Now May felt guilty. All she ever wanted was to become a Pokemon trainer, but if it was going to make her mom upset, she didn't want to go. "Mom, are you really sure about all this?"  
  
May's mother smiled. "Of course I'm sure. Come on...you need a new backpack and plenty of other stuff. Sweet Rage can come, too."  
  
May smiled back. "Okay."  
  
So May, her mother, and Sweet Rage went to the huge Pokemart. May chose a purple backpack with lots of pockets. She also bought Pokeballs, potions, a map, and some other items she thought would be useful on her journey. Filled with excitement and shopping bags in hand, May walked back home, thinking about the morning to come. She kissed her mother goodnight, and went up to her room for a good night sleep.  
  
Finally, it was the next morning. May and Sweet Rage woke up just as the sun was rising. May packed her clothes and her new items into the backpack. She started to lead Sweet Rage down the stairs, but then she realized he wasn't behind her anymore. "Mom," she called. "I cant find Sweet Rage!!!"  
  
May's mother giggled. "He beat you to breakfast, May. I guess we found out what he likes to eat for breakfast!"  
  
"Pancakes?" asked May, recognizing the familiar smell of her mom's pancakes. May squealed with delight and ran to the table, only to discover her syrup covered pancakes were half-eaten, and that Sweet Rage had syrup all around his mouth.  
  
"Awwww...that's so cute!" she exclaimed. After a moment of awwww-ing over Sweet Rage, she picked up a napkin and wiped off his face. "We hafta leave soon, Mom," she said.  
  
"Wait...I have one more gift for you." May's mother picked up an odd looking device that looked sort of like a phone with a little TV screen attached to it. "It's Pokegear," she said. "We can keep in touch this way, so i don't have to go long without seeing you." Tears came to her eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
May hugged her mom, and slightly regretted leaving. "I'll miss you too, Mom. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, May. Be careful, okay?"  
  
"Okay." May, her mother and Sweet Rage walked out to the front porch. Just then, May realized that she had no idea where she was going. "Wait a sec...where am I supposed to go first?"  
  
"Well," said her mother, "you could go to New Bark Town and visit Professer Elm. He'll give you a Pokedex. Read your map-you'll figure out where to go."  
  
"Okay," responded May, getting out her map. "Come on Sweet Rage, we're going to New Bark Town!" She pointed north and started walking.  
  
"MAY!!! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!!"  
  
"Huh?" She noticed her map was upside down. "Oh yea...We're going south, then!"  
  
Sweet Rage happily followed the lead of May down the road. He was very excited about the adventures to come, even though nobody knew this.  
  
I know I know...this ones not as good as chapter 1, but theres only so much yu can write about leaving home...i promise, the other chapters will be more exciting! ^_^ 


End file.
